Not Welcome
by xogutterflower
Summary: The Vongola family didn't take well to intruders.


_Summary : The Vongola family didn't take well to intruders. _

_Pairings : HibaHaru if you squint, YamaKyo if you squint and turn your head 90 degrees_

_Rating : K_

_Setting : 6 yrs from present, Byakuran has been defeated and Tsuna has inherited the title of Decimo._

_Please don't hate me, but the beginning is going to sound a bit sexist. If you have a problem, message me and I'll explain myself._

_Not Welcome_

**.**

**.**

**.**

The day started off just as average as any other. The rose high in the sky, the birds chirped as loudly as they can, and Vongola Decimo, his guardians, and the newest additions to the _famigilia _were up and about. Everyone had a specific duty in the house, and each duty was being fulfilled at top speed.

Kyoko Sasagawa stood dutifully in the kitchen, scrubbing and cleaning every spot in the large scullery until it sparkled. She, undoubtably, was the cleanest person in the house, and took on the more _housewife-ish _duties of cooking, cleaning, and taking care of the children, who seemed to take care of themselves more and more. While she wanted to have more adventurous tasks, like the ones the boys took on, but she really was the only one _capable _of cooking and cleaning - without having to send anyone to the infirmary, that is.

So she handled her duties with a smile, and did the best she could to keep this large mansion clean.

"Lambo-kun! You should take your muddy boots off before you come in!" a young, feminine voice scolded.

A child's laughter shook the very foundations of the large mansion. "Silly tail-head! Lambo-sama has people take off his boots _for _him!"

_What? _Kyoko thought as she hurridly moved out of the kitchenette and into the gathering room where the children definitely had come through. "What on Earth could Lambo-kun and I-Pin-chan be talking about?" she wondered to herself, making sure she wiped her hands on the bleach-stained blue jeans that she donned for extreme cleaning.

She nearly fainted when she saw what the little cow did to her _spotless, white carpet. _The petite twenty year old woman was shaking in anger and disbelief. Her amber eyes flickered furiously over the small brown spots that happened to be _everywhere _on her _once_ white, oh so _clean, _floor. Innocent brown eyes looked up at her apologetically, while a pair of mischeivious green ones looked in fear.

"Shit."

She loses consiousness when she sees something small and black moving out of the corner of her large, amber eyes.

.

.

.

Lambo, however, doesn't faint. He's too much of a big boy for that type of fairy, girly _nonsense._

He _does _latch on to I-pin and scream for dear life. Even at eleven years old, Lambo is still afraid of the black, scary monster bugs with eight legs that live in the garden where he and his _not_-girlfriend play (uproot) the flowers Kyoko-chan spends three hours a week planting.

Again.

And again.

"You're in _so _much trouble, Lambo," the not-girlfriend says. She brushes her long braid over her shoulder and snickered lightly. The boy instantly let her go and glared at her.

"Says who?"

"Me."

Lambo only laughed in his partner-in-crime's face. She wouldn't _dare _get him in trouble. She hasn't got the guts to tattle on him. "Oh, _really? _You want me to be your _boyfriend _and you're going to tell? That's not good manners, I-Pin. Not at all," he said, smugly.

The girl, who originally wasn't going to tell, looked furious. She narrowed her big brown eyes at him and grabbed his shirt by the collar. Tears blurred her ridculously large eyes as she grit out, "I'm telling _nii-san."_

The boy paled when the girl ran down the hall screaming, "HIBARI-NEEE!" She ran down the corridor and disappeared around a sharp corner.

"Well, fine! If you're gonna go tell your stupid _nii-san, _then I'll tell my uber awesome _nee-chan," _he said, clenching his tiny fist. He stormed into the kitchen and took the first set of steps he found into the basement.

.

.

.

He wasn't surprised when he found another twenty year old woman, this one with darker brown hair that was clipped at her chin. She was hunched over the engine of some brightly colored machine he didn't recognize. Her face was smudged with motor oil and smelled like the inside of a garage, but he didn't say anything. He could see a clear sheen of sweat wash over her tan face, and her cheeks stained red from the intense heat of the basement. She gave him a smile over she shoulder as the machine roared to life.

Miura Haru was Vongola's newest engineer, and already had a multitude of accomplishments under her belt. Under Verde's influence, she made and sold box weapons, and often infiltrated other familigias and stole their blueprints, tweaking their designs to set them back. She was by no means a field operative, but she wasn't above a little snopping in places where she didn't belong.

The first thing everyone learned about her when she moved in was that she had _severe _archnophobia.

This is what prompted Lambo to come downstairs.

"Haru-nee?" he started as sweet as he possibly could. He foled his hands behind his back and looked at the floor in an attempt to appear bashful.

"Yes, Lambo-kun?" she responded sweetly, unaware of the boy's positively diabolical plan.

"I...I think...Me and I-Pin were playing outside, and...I can't say it out loud, nee-chan."

The woman smiled at this and ruffled his diminishing afro. "You can whisper it in my ear, if you'd like," she offered, which he happily took. Her expression changed from one of happiness to one of despair quickly. She grabbed the little boy by the shoulders and told him gravely, "Lock down the house. I'll get someone to send that...that.._demon _back to Hell."

Quickly, she ran up the stairs, missing Kyoko lying by herself on the _once _snow white carpet.

"That went well," the boy said, skipping over to the shiny blue button on the wall. Even it had 'DO NOT TOUCH LAMBO' written above it in marker, he pressed it. He _had special _permission this time.

.

.

.

Haru stood near the head of the table, pacing eagerly back and forth. She hadn't bother to change her clothes or clean herself up before presenting herself to guardians, like she would've under _normal _circumstances. Today's circumstances were a _far _cry from normal, it was a _dire _situation. "Everyone," she said, placing her hands on the table with a soft slam, "we're going through a crisis at the moment."

The Rain and Mist guardians gasped at her words. Tsuna looked at her in confusion, while Ryohei smiled. It's been a while since he's been in any action and he was dying to go out and break something. The cloud guardian was aloof as ever, and only spared her a glance. Gokuder, on the other hand, scoffed at this notion. Being the only other person in the mansion capable of solving of technological problems in the house, he knew that Haru was probably overreacting. In fact, if it wasn't for the Juudaime valuing her opinion so muhc, he wouldn't be in this room with her.

"I have to talk to you, Miura," the Cloud guardian said, which shocked everyone.

"Later! You're not taking me seriously enough! There's been an intruder guys! We've been infiltrated!"

"Why call over the intercom if we've been 'infiltrated, baka. It lets the enemy know where we are," Gokudera interjected. The girl leading this meeting glared at him menacingly.

"Because, _Bakadera, _they're probably in here already. We're being _infested!" _she shrieked, placing her dirty hands on the sides of her face. The shy Mist guardian made an odd face and sighed softly.

"Haru-san," she said softly, tossing a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, "exactly _what _infiltrated our headquarters?"

No one was prepared for her answer.

"Spiders. We have _spiders. _You put us on _lockdown _for a _spider?" _the Storm Guardian asked, exasperatedly.

"Spiders _kill _people, baka!"

.

.

.

Eventually, Tsuna got the crowd of complainers to calm down and hunt the spiders down and ki - ahem - _dispose _of them. Haru, however, demanded that she be placed in a maximum security room, with at _least, _one guardian with her.

That guardian just so happened to be the aloof cloud, who seemed more angry than aloof at the moment.

It just so happened that _she _had a few words to say to him.

"You've been bullying Lambo-kun?" she said accusingly. Her finger dug into his chest as she sized him up. His narrow eyes went wide for a fraction of a second before he scoffed at her aand took her finger away from his chest.

"You're _Lambo-kun's _been a little shit to I-Pin," he retorted. Haru was taken aback, and it was shown by the way she stepped away fom him. Her expression was unreadable, but he assumed it was a mix of anger and shock.

"Hahi! How dare you! Lambo-kun's a little _sweetheart ! _You take that back!" she yelled at him, moving back to her original spot in front of him. Her large brown eyes were narrow with anger and sh couldn't help but place her dirty hands on him.

"I see where he gets it from," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Bite me," she growled at him, crossing her arms over her chest. He moved closer towards her, grabbing her chin.

"Gladly, _herbivore," _he said. He moved to, quite literally, bite her but was inturrupted when the door swung open.

.

.

.

The unconcious girl stirred in her stress produced slumber, being carried into the room by Yamamoto. "It's a mess out there," he said, motioning towards the outside, "but we caught the little thing." Kyoko, subconciously, moved towards him again.


End file.
